Dragon Ball Contest Winner
|romaji = Doragon Bōru Sōdatsusen no Shōsha |translated title = “4” is the Number of Hope. |release = |engrelease = |episode = "5", "6" |saga = Prison Planet Saga |previous = Kaio-ken vs. Oozaru |next = Universal Conflict (chapter) }} |''Doragon Bōru Sōdatsusen no Shōsha''}} is the fifth chapter of the ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission'' manga. Summary Seeing Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta above, Fu realises that the two must have gotten themselves captured on the Prison Planet on purpose. Xeno Goku asks what they should do about Cunber but Xeno Vegeta says to leave him as they are only there for Fu. Suddenly Cunber sprouts a tail made entirely of Ki causing Xeno Goku to comment on his power spiking. Realising that a drawn out battle with the evil Saiyan would give Fu ample time to run away, the two Time Patrollers decide to use the Potara given to them by the Old Kai where they then fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegeta. Meanwhile in the Slum Area, Majin Ozotto dodges an array of energy blasts sent his way by Hatchiyack and diverts his way into the firing line of the machine that is creating the Ghost Warriors, causing the machine to be destroyed and the Ghost Warriors to evaporate. Ozotto also takes the opportunity to recover Hatchiyack's Six-Star Special Dragon Ball unnoticed. Having obtained what he wanted and with Cooler and Future Trunks having been a suitable but now unnecessary distraction, Ozotto uses his teleportation abilities to send the two back to the Green Area where the battle between Cunber and Xeno Vegito is underway. During the battle, Xeno Vegito is able to gain the upper hand over his opponent, knocking him back with a hard kick. In retaliation, Cunber powers up into his Super Saiyan 3 transformation shocking Xeno Vegito that his power can still continue to rise. From the ground below, Fu realises that bringing them to the Prison Planet was a mistake as if their power were to rise any further, then the seal that is surrounding the planet would no longer be able to hold itself intact. Oolong meanwhile, transformed into a armoured giant, carries over the injured Goku and Vegeta and when Trunks mentioning that it is time for them to leave the planet, Goku tells him that his fight with Cunber isn't over yet as he enters into his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state. Xeno Vegito struggles in dodging all of the blasts that Cunber is releasing when just then Goku appears along side him now in his fully mastered Ultra Instinct state. Goku effortlessly dodges all of the blasts and closes in on Cunber, unleashing a blast directly to his abdomen before powering up a Kamehameha. Just then everyone on the battlefield suddenly feels Ozotto's Ki due to him teleporting into the area somewhere nearby. Afraid of the ongoing intense battles, Oolong transforms into a rocket and begins to move as far away from the action as possible when he spots Ozotto below having gathered all of the Special Dragon Ball's and now in the process of summoning Shenron. With the dragon abound, Ozotto begins to ask him for an undying and unageing body but he is beaten to the punch by Oolong at the last second who asks for all of the prisoners to be released from the Prison Planet. The wish is granted just as Goku and Cunber's blasts exchange and create a mighty explosion in the sky above that causes the seal on the planet to break. Trunks wakes up and finds himself on Beerus' Planet with Vegeta and Future Mai present but also an annoyed Beerus who comments on Trunks yet again moving through time. Before he can get himself more agitated, Whis chimes in saying that Trunks and Mai must have returned to this timeline instead of their own due to a space time distortion caused by Fu. Trunks is then shocked when he hears that Goku never came back from the Prison Planet, his fate being unknown. Appearances Characters Locations *Prison Planet **Babari **Chaos area *Beerus' Planet Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Autonomous Ultra Instinct (incomplete) *Autonomous Ultra Instinct *Golden Frieza *Super Fu *Super Grudge Amplification Battles *Majin Ozotto vs. Hatchiyack (Super Grudge Amplification) *Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Cunber (Base/Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (Ultra Instinct) vs. Cunber (Super Saiyan 3) Anime, Game and Manga differences *In the manga, Cunber fights Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito first in his Base form after creating what appears to be a tail made out of Ki, before transforming into Super Saiyan 3. In the game and anime, he uses Super Saiyan 3 before Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta even fuse. *In the game and anime, after Cunber is seemingly defeated by Xeno Vegito. Fu turns his attention onto the now separated Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. In the manga, Goku transforms into Ultra Instinct while Xeno Vegito and Cunber are still in the middle of their battle. *In the manga, Cunber created a tail made out of Ki. In the game and anime, he does not. *In the manga, Cooler and Future Trunks were fighting the Ghost Warriors while Majin Ozotto battles with Hatchiyack. In the anime, Cooler and Future Trunks are just at the battlefield with the others and Ozotto and Hatchiyack never appear. *When Ultra Instinct Goku appears, Xeno Vegito is still fused in the manga but are separated in the game and anime. *Ultra Instinct Goku battles Super Saiyan 3 Cunber in the manga but just Base Cunber in the anime. *Everyone returns to Beerus' Planet due to Oolong making the wish to Shenron in the manga. In the anime it is due to Xeno Goku using his instant transmission. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the fifth Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission opening. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Universe Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Prison Planet Saga